


ABO

by zhtlgnk



Category: Im: Great Priest Imhotep (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhtlgnk/pseuds/zhtlgnk
Summary: 被屏得生无可恋





	ABO

“世上之人，除了男女之外，还有另一种性别。”

伊姆霍特普刚诞生就会读写，随后就被在月之神殿的生命之家里悉心养大。负责亲自教导他的，自然是他名义上的父亲、月神托特。

只是托特并不直接现身，毕竟传说中，神是无法直接降临到人类面前的。但是在生命之家里，伊姆霍特普偶尔能听到托特的话语，解答他的疑问。

“正如圣词的两性一般，称为阴阳。自创之神阿图姆，就是兼具阴阳，才能够创造世界。”

“那么你呢？”伊姆霍特普问道，“我呢？”

“……吾乃原初之时的自诞之神，当然并不需要，或是说，那时还没有这种分类。”托特回答，“你乃托特之子。终身为侍奉吾之神官，不得婚嫁，自然也不需要。”

“这样啊。”伊姆霍特普点点头，在纸草上记下笔记。

 

十几年后。

伊姆霍特普匆忙赶到的时候，左塞尔已经在房屋里被关了整整一天了。

“……发作的很快……不赶快结合的话……”

“已经一整天什么都没吃了。”

神官们向伊姆报告着发生了什么。在伊姆离开瓦赛特去首都的几天里，左塞尔迎来了成年后的第一次热潮。

“热潮会自己退去的吧。”伊姆霍特普说。毕竟只是被动发情，对A而言，由于没有固定的发情期，只要不接近没结合的、在发情期的O就没问题。

当然，在正常情况下，左塞尔这时候早就该进行结合了，或许孩子都已经两岁大，满地乱跑也说不定。但是身为祭品的身份让他无法这样与人结合，而瓦赛特的神官们，有意无意地拖延祭典的时间，才导致时至今日也没有什么补救措施了。

“是……但是他这样下去不吃东西，体力又消耗得很快。”神官对伊姆说，“我们把他关在房子里是不希望他伤害到人，可是他现在也许会自伤也说不定。”

“……怎么会这样？”伊姆取下塞住窗户的芦苇杆捆，从窗户向屋子里看去，只能看到左塞尔赤裸着抱膝坐在草堆旁，还散着几个垫子。这是他们能临时找到的最柔弱的东西了。“我走的时候他还好好的，怎么会发作的这么厉害？”

“也许……”神官们面面相觑，“我们推测有人下了药。”

“……下药…”

“或许是诱发发情的那一类药物……那种街边酒馆里总是有的。”神官说，“王子本身是A，应该不受这类药物影响，但如果有O被诱发了，王子毕竟是没被结合过的。”

“所以被煽动了啊……”伊姆说。“如果只是药物的话，应该治疗就可以了吧？”他接下来披风交给旁边的阿努比斯。

“？！您要做什么？”其他下位神官们劝阻道，“左塞尔王子在高热状态下已经一天了，他可能已经谁都不认得了。”

“是吗……那就揍到他清醒为止吧。”伊姆说。“不用担心，我们神官都是不会受影响的。你们交给我就是了。”

“……好、好的…”神官们也不敢对伊姆霍特普的决定再多嘴。毕竟一个左塞尔王子已经让他们头大，加上伊姆霍特普怕是有四个大。“请、请您多保重。”

“不要讲得这么吓人啦。”伊姆苦笑，“把钥匙给我吧。”

神官们简直是交出钥匙的一瞬间就逃跑了。可能他们真的被左塞尔揍了一顿，才对里面的那个充满杀伤力的王子感到恐惧。伊姆无奈地一个人打开门，小心地推开，并警惕地看着门缝里左塞尔的动向。

左塞尔在门打开的声响发出的一刹那就抬起了头，他的眼睛看起来像猛兽，被饿了好几天的那种。饥肠辘辘急不可耐，盯着从门那边过来的生物。

伊姆觉得自己就是个步入兽笼的食草动物。

“好吧，你想要打架是吧。”伊姆在内心把各种攻击防御咒语回顾了个遍。他握紧法杖，侧身挤进屋子，缓缓关上门，出于安全考虑，他把门锁顺道锁上了。

劈开这间屋子对他并不难，他只是要确保左塞尔冷静之前不出这间屋子。

左塞尔的头发更加乱糟糟的了。好像还粘了好几根草梗。

他一直盯着伊姆，只是看起来神志不清，单纯地狩猎者盯着猎物的那种，盯着。

伊姆被他盯得都不知如何是好，只能壮胆清清嗓子，试图交流：“左塞尔——”

“——我回来了。你还知道我是谁吧？”

奇怪。伊姆觉得这屋子里有种令人窒息的闷热感。他看左塞尔没有什么反应，禁不住走上几步，“你发热了——你发热得很厉害。”

伊姆觉得那种热度都传染到自己身上了，那种暖洋洋的好像被太阳烤着的热度。看左塞尔，他不自觉地吞咽了一下，好像努力在压抑什么。

“我应该能治疗你。”伊姆又往前走，左塞尔还是抱着膝盖没有动。仿佛要坚持这个防御姿势到底了。“……太好了，我们要是不需要打架就太好了。”伊姆喃喃说，“毕竟我不擅长。”

他走到左塞尔面前，试着半蹲和他的挚友持平，那种热度更加明显，现在它似乎变成一种靠近火炉的燥热。伊姆越来越相信这是左塞尔散发出来的，在这么下去他可能自己会把这里变成烤炉。

他试着伸出手，“让我看看你的情况好吗？”

左塞尔闭上眼睛，伊姆的手触到了他的手臂，那里湿漉漉的全是汗水。左塞尔咬着牙想挺过高热，但是对他而言可能太难受了。伊姆抚慰式地触摸过他的胳膊，手向上触到他的脖颈。

那里有腺体。只要控制信息素的分泌，左塞尔应该就能从这混乱的状态里恢复正常。

然而在他还没摸到具体位置，左塞尔睁开了眼。

那是终于等到猎物松懈、力求一击致命的狩猎者的眼睛。

伊姆瞬间被重重地压倒在地上，这一下撞击让他的法杖也飞了出去。左塞尔一整个像猎豹一样扑在了他的身上，把他全身压在了身下。

“！！！左塞尔！！！”伊姆大喊道，可是他身上的人就像个蛮不讲理的小狮子，根本没有在听他说什么，伊姆的使劲挣扎反而让他觉得更加有趣了一样。

体力完全不占优势的伊姆使尽全力也感觉自己像给大猫挠痒，糟糕的是左塞尔好像真的把他当某种猎物，专心致志地压得他四仰八叉，四肢都在对方的压制之下。

“左塞尔，你不放开我，我真的会揍你。”伊姆说。左塞尔太烫了，他像被火烤着一样，皮肤温度迅速升高，仿佛高热在传染给他一样。“左赛尔你清醒一点！”

耳边大吼吼得左塞尔一愣，下身的钳制略松，伊姆迅速挣脱开来踢了左塞尔一脚。这还是左塞尔教他的踢人方式呢。

可惜这样也只是略微逃脱。伊姆刚向法杖那里伸出手，就被从背后一整个抱住，然后左塞尔的身体重重地压在了他身上，“嘶啦”一声，衣服就被扯裂了。然而左塞尔没有放过他，他有力的双臂抓住了伊姆的腰，并把自己整个推到了伊姆身上，他的双臂抓住了伊姆的双手，把它们反折向后。

“住手！！！”被疼得大叫的伊姆顾不上那么多，“会骨折的——左塞尔你个混蛋——”

左塞尔停下了动作，不过还是抓着他的两只手把他摁在了地上。

“……”伊姆想骂也骂不出来了。最终他们还是要靠打架不说，而且和左塞尔肉搏，他是真的没有胜算啊！

看伊姆暂时放弃了挣扎，似乎认为猎物已经得手的狩猎者也停下了捕猎的动作。他像个心满意足的小狮子一样蹭着身下的猎物，好像这样就能蹭上去一身毛或者是气味一样。他跨在伊姆的腰上有一下没一下地蹭着伊姆柔软的臀部，那里被撕裂的可怜布料已经阻挡不了左塞尔鲜明又极具热度的触感了。

“咕呜……”伊姆被蹭的又奇怪又满心槽点，左塞尔对着他也能发情，不知道该怎么说……“醒醒左塞尔、你……你别……”

左塞尔可能根本已经疯了。他离开伊姆腰部，用腿顶了顶伊姆的脚，示意他把臀部抬高，他松开了伊姆的手，但紧紧地扣住了伊姆的腰。他们两个就以半跪的姿势前后紧贴着。

这下伊姆根本无法忽略从臀部那里传来的左塞尔的热度。

“……左塞尔、你清醒……”伊姆感到左塞尔正在试图蹭到更里面。一上一下的感觉真太奇怪了……他希望左塞尔赶快停下，可是左塞尔把头埋到他的颈部，像小猫一样舔着他的脖颈。

“——唔嗯？！”伊姆感到左塞尔的舌尖在滑动，可是舔到的地方让他浑身像过电一样不自主地颤抖，意识甚至一片空白。那、那是——

左塞尔扯掉了腰下的布料，伊姆感觉到左塞尔的阴茎正在分开他的臀瓣，一下一下地戳着入口。可是——刚才之后他就无法摆脱的奇怪感觉更厉害了，他意识里好像并不想拒绝左塞尔。左塞尔还在舔着他的脖子，贪婪地像舔着世间最甜美的甘露。

“……你…很香……”这是伊姆进来后听到的左塞尔说的第一句话，“……闻起来像他一样……”

他是谁啊！！！伊姆在内心疯狂跑马。

然而伊姆还没来得及思考这个问题，左塞尔就已经一个撞击——进去了。只是一点，但伊姆分明感到那热度从下蔓延上来，甚至延续到他心里，燎起一把熊熊火焰。

“呜——”伊姆呻吟道，他不确定自己是不是听起来一点也不像惨叫，反而像交合时愉悦的媚叫。左塞尔的阴茎一下一下挤得更深入，而伊姆感到自己身体分明不是抗拒，是想要左塞尔再深入一点——

怎么回事？为什么会这样？

伊姆混乱的思绪还没完全解答，左塞尔就对伊姆身体的忠实反映做出愉悦的回应。

“……是伊姆。”他仿佛充溢着狂喜地说，“是伊姆的味道。”

“？！”

左塞尔咬在了伊姆的脖颈上。那个似乎发热到红肿、从刚才开始左塞尔就不断舔着的地方。

他锋利的牙齿宛如真的撕咬猎物的犬齿一样，撕开了伊姆的肌肤，贯穿到伊姆的血肉里。

而伊姆很快就知道为什么了。

他感觉到左塞尔庞大的信息素正从咬合的地方贯体而下。迅速而猛烈地起效，把伊姆整个笼在他的气息中。

——为什么？怎么会？！

自己不是没有性别的神官吗，怎么会被这样剧烈……的……影……响……

一种迅速陷入沉醉的感觉涌上来，左塞尔灌入的信息素仿佛是高浓度麻药，让他现在昏昏沉沉，什么都没有力气做。只有一种对欲望的渴求、对填满空虚的需要，流淌在他的四肢百骸里。

——原来自己根本不是没有性别。

伊姆感觉到热度从内向外散发着。他迎来了人生的第一次发情。他喘着气，感觉着下身涌起的奇怪感觉，从蜜道分泌的液体润滑着进出的阴茎，每一下都更加迫切想要左塞尔再向里填满它。

原来是这种感觉……空虚到难受，身体的热度一阵一阵地好像得了病，头脑也开始变得昏沉，不行、他必须要，伊姆伸手抓着左塞尔，而左塞尔仿佛知道他想做什么，把手移到了伊姆已经勃起的阴茎上。没撸几下伊姆就射了出来。

“唔、呜嗯！”伊姆咬着嘴不想发出让自己羞耻的叫声，但左塞尔的手指强行掰开了他，伊姆的舌尖尝到了左塞尔手指上自己的味道。淫靡的银丝在唇间划线，伊姆的眼睛蒙上一阵水汽。不够，他并没有满足，萦绕着他的左塞尔的气息，他想要左塞尔——

“伊姆？”左塞尔咬咬他的耳朵，“伊姆……”

“嗯、嗯，左塞尔。”伊姆回应道，感觉左塞尔离开了他的身体。巨大的失落感和不合适的脆弱感一起袭过来，他几乎呆滞。

转过头他对上仿佛已经清醒不少的左塞尔。“……伊姆。”左塞尔看着他，“……真的是伊姆！”

羞耻和罪恶感一下子席卷了他。他在这种感觉下战栗起来，热度好像减轻了一点，他看着自己满是欢爱痕迹的身体，不知道该怎么解释——他真的也是刚刚才发现自己的真实性别——

“伊姆……不要紧吧……”左塞尔抓着他说，“我、我——那个——”

“……左塞尔…”伊姆感到下身湿漉漉的很难为情，“我、没有什么、——”

他咬着唇，在没散去的热度下进行完整思考说出一句话都是那么艰难。他想要左塞尔、要他继续，要左塞尔做完该死的标记——停在这里对他来说太残忍了——

“…伊姆你很难受？”左塞尔看出了伊姆的异样。他自己经历完发热，是在临时标记了伊姆之后才解脱的——那种好像从朦胧微醺里逐渐清醒的状态。

但是看伊姆，似乎伊姆被他煽动的都成这个样子了。

而且伊姆身上的香气、那种他一直以来渴求的味道，越来越浓郁起来。

“……伊姆，”左塞尔忍不住抱住他嗅个不停，“……说实话，你想继续还是……？”

伊姆难受得只能点头示意。

“唔……”左塞尔舔了舔自己刚才在腺体上咬破的伤口，感到伊姆一阵轻微的颤抖，“……那我会做到直到伊姆怀上我们的孩子。”

怀……孩子……？

伊姆恍惚里意识到，他确实记得O有生育能力——但是——他和左塞尔的孩——

“——不、别——”他下意识地开口阻止，但是左塞尔把他推倒在软垫上，已经进去了。粗壮的阴茎撑开了内穴，溢出的液体在一次次进出中变成啪啪的水声，而伊姆觉得不行——他被顶得不行——太里面了，他甚至感到内在孕育孩童的地方正在等待着左塞尔来填满，酥麻的快感成了波浪一样把伊姆整个都淹在里面，他也只能发出溺水的呼声。

“伊姆、伊姆是我的了。”左塞尔开心地说，“伊姆，真的又温暖又舒服……”

“啊啊，左塞尔……”伊姆无意义地接到，太过了，他前面已经只能在快感下流出清澈的液体。而快感没有停下来的意思，被A所贯穿的O的身体仿佛一具只知沉溺欢乐的存在，在左塞尔的身下毫无保留地发出各种动人声音。

在极致的快感中伊姆感到左塞尔的阴茎顶了进去——撑大的痛楚从伊姆身体里传出来。知道接下来要面临什么的伊姆不由得产生一丝恐惧。“不、不要啊左塞尔……”

“马上、马上就好了……”左塞尔安抚道，“……伊姆不想要吗，我和伊姆的孩子——”

“不、不是啊……不啊……”伊姆摇头反驳，“不是这样、不——”

仿佛因为痛楚带来的泪水从眼角滴落。

左塞尔吻掉了那些生理反应的泪水，他充满爱意地抱着伊姆。他的结紧紧地卡在那里，让伊姆感到动弹不得。精液射进去，源源不断，仿佛真的要填满那里一样。伊姆喘着气，感觉热度渐渐从自己皮肤上消散。

终于在结消退了之后，他们才松开彼此拥抱的姿势。

伊姆懒懒地躺在软垫上。他现在开始觉得自己浑身发酸，连胳膊都不太抬得起来。衣服已经被扯烂完了，他和左塞尔现在就是两个光着身子的家伙。

“……好像他们给我留了短裤来着。”左塞尔在角落里翻翻找找，“伊姆把这个穿上。”

伊姆爬起来勉强把自己的衣服刚穿好，就被左塞尔一个抱起。他还腾出了一只手拿伊姆的法杖。“走吧，我们去清洗一下。”

“……钥匙你自己找吧。”

伊姆把脸埋在左塞尔胸膛里。

“……到底是为什么，你会突然…”

“我也不知道，”左塞尔看着伊姆，“不过伊姆从来没说过自己是O。”

“但是我一直觉得伊姆身上有种很好闻的味道……和别人的都不一样。”左赛尔说，“……我一直幻想伊姆是O就好了…”

“…………………………”

“感觉像做梦一样，”左塞尔说，“我不只要让你当我的宰相，也可以娶你做我的王后了。”

“左塞尔——”伊姆突然话语哽在喉头。他要怎么说出事实，无论哪一个都是无法实现的……

不、他一定可以让它实现。伊姆想。

 

 

伊姆想，托特骗了他这么久，也许就是为了阻止他违背神官的使命，陷入俗世婚姻中去。

那么托特自己呢……创世之神果真如他自己所说的，没有性别吗……？

 

“……搞半天你也只是嘴硬骗人而已。”得知真相的伊姆没好气地对托特说。

“……”托特白了他一眼，“我也不会想到，我一个A，竟然会有一个人格造成了O。”

伊姆朝他做鬼脸，“去问你自己设置的转世系统啊。”

“……已经被我烧了的东西，我不会再检查的。”托特咳了一声，“…你也真的相信创世神没有性别啊。”

“哼，我在听阿佩普和你的感情纠葛时就听明白了。”伊姆说，“没有性别阿图姆是怎么生出来的——”

“咳咳咳咳咳——我什么都不知道。”托特嘴硬。

“哦？那阿佩普就在门外了，你到底让不让他进来啊？”

“那要看你让不让左塞尔进来啊？”

“这还用问。”伊姆一个打开窗户就跳出去了，托特追过去只看到伊姆拉着左塞尔就跑了，留下阿佩普一脸茫然，和托特面面相觑。

阿佩普手里还拿着一个蛋糕——他不会真的连成千上万岁的生日都记得吧。

托特叹了口气打开了房门。


End file.
